


Tormenta

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Day 7, Marionette, Valkcember 2019, a lot of snow, anyway finally i'm back on my agenda, hapiele works faster but merty works harder, i'm soooooooo late but, it's university's fault, snow dome spoilers!!!, the angst content nobody asked for
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: | valkcember | day 7 | a lot of snow |[...]La neve che cade non emette alcun rumore eppure Shu la associava sempre all’infrangersi di una palla di vetro che liberava il suo contenuto sul pavimento. Senza la grazia che la caratterizzava, sparsa alla rinfusa sul pavimento come tessere di un puzzle di cui era impossibile vederne ancora il disegno completo.[...]





	Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Io in ritardassimo per partecipare a questa challenge così carina solo perché l'università mi odia fino a questo punto but anyway!!! Enjoy!!! E grazie hapiele per quella dose di angst del nuovo gacha di cui avevo proprio bisogno

**L** a neve che cade non emette alcun rumore. È silenziosa, aggraziata nei suoi movimenti che la conducono a posarsi sul suolo come una fredda coperta. Non genera chiasso o frastuono, annuncia la sua venuta per chi è capace di ascoltare con lo sguardo.

La neve che cade non emette alcun rumore eppure Shu la associava sempre all’infrangersi di una palla di vetro che liberava il suo contenuto sul pavimento. Senza la grazia che la caratterizzava, sparsa alla rinfusa sul pavimento come tessere di un puzzle di cui era impossibile vederne ancora il disegno completo.

Era un suono senza gloria, musica nata da un violino dalle corde rotte che rappresentava la fine di un mondo caduto per l’avarizia di un bambino. O era stata semplice curiosità, la sua? Con la neve tra le mani e il luccichio di quella casa ormai spezzata, Shu non seppe distinguerlo. Ci furono soltanto i frammenti di quella che ormai è una reliquia sopravvissuta al tempo immortale di quella magione, soltanto le schegge di vetro che Shu aveva sorpassato con disperazione pur di cullare tra le sue piccole dita quanto era stato capace di distruggere.

Poteva l’artefice di un disastro provare così tanto dolore, così tanta sofferenza espressa tra singhiozzi spezzati? Poteva disfarsi anche lui come quella piccola villa, la sua neve sciolta in un mare di lacrime in cui non si era più in grado di scorgere l’orizzonte?

Shu non seppe quanto tempo trascorse da quando aveva iniziato a piangere. Si ricordò solo di essere rimasto con il viso basso per la vergogna, la voce che simulava lo spettro di una canzone come a voler risanare quella ferita. Si ricordò solo di non aver sollevato lo sguardo nemmeno al giungere di sua madre, a quel rumore così familiare di passi che in una situazione differente lo avrebbero portato a nascondersi dietro il divano, dentro gli armadi.

Perché non c’era stata via di fuga in mezzo a quella tormenta e Shu non aveva potuto fare altro se non rimanere immobile, pronto ad assumersi ogni conseguenza senza però avere nemmeno il coraggio di guardarla in faccia.

Sua madre gli era sembrata triste. Era il canto dispiaciuto, il suo, di chi aveva perduto qualcosa di irreparabile. Era il canto che Shu aveva assunto si fosse levato per quella piccola casa andata distrutta, per quel sogno in una teca di vetro ormai infranto invece che per le lacrime di un figlio che ai suoi occhi si stava torturando di un dolore che non aveva motivo di esistere.

Shu si addormentò tra il pianto quella sera, la mano stretta attorno a quella di sua madre e la neve che cadeva, lenta, fuori dalla finestra, senza produrre alcun rumore di vetro infranto.

* * *

Poteva la neve cadere a maggio? Poteva la neve resistere al sole e formare una patina indistruttibile al levarsi del suo grido di agonia sotto quei raggi che più non potevano sfiorarlo?

Era sommerso dal freddo e dal dolore, una sofferenza antica e nuova allo stesso tempo che strinse la sua anima nella morsa del ghiaccio.

Shu tentò di aggrapparsi. Al pavimento. Ai suoi vestiti. Al suo stesso corpo che parve infrangersi sotto il suo tocco disperato. Erano frammenti quelli in cui Shu stava cercando sostegno, adesso, schegge di vetro dalla consistenza del proprio antico credo che laceravano la sua anima di nuovo colpevole di un crimine a cui non sapeva dare un nome.

Era curiosità o avarizia, il suo peccato? C’era salvezza per chi non riusciva a prendersi cura della bellezza ,o Shu stava già scontando la sua pena?

La distruzione, la corruzione della propria anima. Ed il dover stare immobile ed impotente come tanti anni prima si era già ritrovato, con in mano soltanto un filo d’oro ormai reciso e davanti agli occhi l’immagine di una fata che gli voltava le spalle camminando sui frammenti di vetro di ciò che restava del suo cuore.


End file.
